White Winter 2009 Runway Show
by Sharmander
Summary: Roxas wanted to work with Axel the moment he saw the super model in a magazine, so he worked his way up to be the best of the best, and finally getting his chance. Well, turns out Axel's been itching to work with him as well.


**White Winter 2009 Runway Show**

The crowd of reporters bustling outside of the entrance of the _White Winter 2009_ Runway show was a sight to behold. They where everywhere and I knew they were just waiting for me to step out of the comfort of my car to bombard me with questions. I sighed dramatically, because I've always had a knack for drama, and drop my head on the cool leather back rest.

"Mr. White, are you ready?" My driver says calmly and I sit up and send him a soft smile. He wishes me luck like he has been doing since I was 16 and came into the Fashion world. The air outside is cool but the streets are kind of lacking snow, even if it's late December there is barley any. I personally don't like snow very much, but when I'm inside in front of my fireplace, I do like to watch it fall, but I digress.

The group of reporters is larger then usual and that's simply because one of the models I'm working with is Axel Bliss, the super model of the century. I have yet to actually meet him in person, but from my tiny collection of magazine clippings that I have stashed in a special hiding place, I can tell you, Axel Bliss has to be one of the world's most beautiful people. He has everything a person would need to become a supermodel. His eyes are sharp and piercing when looking at the camera (which he has a way with), his hair is wild giving him that rebellious-I-don't-care look that the girls are fawning over, and his body is simply divine.

The moment I saw him, I knew I had to work with him and this is the show I've waited half of my career for, something about him made me feel drawn to him, almost like I had met him before. Besides, to work with Axel Bliss was considered a blessing from the God's in the fashion industry. Only the top, best designers have worked with Axel and I feel honored that I am finally getting my chance. I mean, I am one of the World's best designers as stated in Vogue, ELLE, Cosmopolitan and Glamour Magazines.

But the real reason these paparazzi are crowded around is to ask if we're together, because my sexuality as well as Mr. Bliss' has been known since we became famous, plus we're both around the same age and I'm the youngest designer he's worked with to date. To add to the suspicion, Axel supposedly dropped another show just to work with me (I was flattered) and the reporters immediately eat that right up.

I'm escorted inside by a body guard, his name is Xaldin and he terrifies me even though he's protecting me. The reporters are shouting questions at me, but I'm simply looking else where and trying to get inside as fast as possible.

"_Roxas White, tell us, is there anything between you and Bliss?"_

"_Are the two of you now a couple?"_

"_How long have you two been hiding this?"_

"_Mr. White?"_

I groan once we finally make it inside, their loud voices muffled by the doors and everything isn't much calmer inside. My assistants are running around, different pieces of my clothing draped over their arms as they race to get it to the right model. I'm having a runway with both male and female models, which in the end only makes it even more chaotic but I've always been complimented on my wondrous shows. I make my way quickly to where all the models are being dressed and their makeup is being applied, my eyes searching for a head of wild red hair. I want to meet him, I mean I've been obsessing over him since his first published photo shoot years ago. I hear laughter coming from a certain group of makeup artists and when I turn I see Axel Bliss, sitting in a chair, having his make up and hair done. I walk over, the Hair Stylist and Make-up Artist too busy swooning and laughing at whatever he's saying to notice my presence, and right now all I can see it the back of his head.

"Hello ladies," I say and they both jump, hands covering the spot where their hearts are.

"Oh, Roxas!" The make up artist, Naminé, says and smiles brightly at me. The hair stylist smiles brightly but seems too concentrated on getting a certain piece of the Model's fiery hair to stay down.

"This must be the famous Axel Bliss," I say walking around and he looks up. I swear time froze and my heart stopped beating when his eyes connected with mine. The pictures, for once, haven't lied and he really is as beautiful as they show him to be. His green eyes are really _that _green, and his skin is really _that _flawless except for these two dark marks under his eyes. I'm not sure what they are because they look kind of faded. Naminé decides to ruin the moment and talk.

"I'm not done covering up his tattoos yet, but I will be soon," she says and I swallow thickly. I've always loved tattoos.

"Ah, the Roxas White. What a pleasure," he says; rolling the R's in an almost sinfully seductive way and making my knees turn to jelly. I blink a few times before realizing that he was talking to me. He sticks his hand out to shake and I take it in my smaller one. It's smooth yet he has a firm, warm grip. The feel of his hand alone makes my mouth water. Is it even human to be this sexy? I'm finding it hard to breathe.

The contact between our hands is brief, too brief, and soon Naminé is back in front of him finishing his make up. The tattoos disappear fully and his hair is finally to Kairi's liking so she pulls away and moves to go help the other less talented of her assistants. Of course the top Make Up artist and Hair Stylist would work on Mr. Bliss first. Naminé pulls away and excuses her self, rushing away to go and finish other people. Axel stands up, stretching his wonderful body right in front of my hungry eyes and I take in his long, lithe frame and if I wasn't drooling before I probably am now.

"Are you going to show me what I'll be wearing first?" he says and again with those R's. I nod and move quickly, there are a few other models already getting dressed but they have others helping them, so it's just me and Axel alone in the corner. I pull out the first outfit for the night and realize how amazing Axel is going to contrast this design with his outrageous natural pigments. He slowly peels off his t-shirt as I hand him over the pieces of clothing. My name is called from somewhere behind me and there's a few girls looking in my direction.

"I'll be right back, you can fit into these yourself while I go help the others," I say and hurry off to fix whatever's been ruined.

I feel his eyes on me as I walk away and it makes my skin tingle. I try to fight the jealousy that bubbles in my throat as a girl walks over to help him with the jacket, her hands going all over him to fix things he apparently didn't place right. I think that's a lie because she's blushing crazily as her little hands and fingers roam over his chest and legs and everywhere else. I look up and realize Axel is looking directly at me, he smiles handsomely and I feel my mouth go completely dry when our eyes lock. I send him a wink and turn quickly to hide my blush.

The effect he's had on me so far is unbelievable, so I try and concentrate on my work, distracting myself from the butterflies in my stomach and the thumping of my heart. I slowly find myself wandering back towards Axel and when I finally reach him, he's standing casually and calmly by himself. He looks beautiful in the clothes I designed and I feel myself getting turned on at the sight. I've always had this thing where when good looking people wear my clothes, I get like a hard on. It's such a pleasurable feeling to see your designs looking so damn good…Yeah it's a little strange.

I notice the girl, who has supposedly fixed his attire earlier left a few minor details untouched so I take it upon myself to correct these tiny errors. I walk over and place my hands on his shoulders, fixing the material's placement on the jacket and he looks down at me, with a devious smirk on his face. Suddenly, fixing his clothes seems a lot more intimate and I swallow thickly as I turn him around slowly to see what else needs fixing and to look at his ass in these tight pants. But he doesn't need to know that.

The pocket on his left ass cheek is slighting sticking out so I slide my hand into it and fix the material. He looks at me over his shoulder and I blush but look up, my hand still in the pocket. "Well Mr. White, I'm flattered," he says smoothly and the blush feels like it's burning my face off.

"I'm just fixing a few things," I reply and he sends me this look and I briefly see the desire in his too-green eyes. I'm pretty sure mine are fogged up with unhidden want as well.

"Well then, by all means…continue," and he basically moaned that sentence and I feel my jeans tightening as I slide my hand out of his pocket and I feel like tossing him into the corner and just having my way with him. I smooth my hands over his back instead, taking the little creases out and he rolls his shoulders and tilts his head to the side, never in my life has fixing someone's clothing been this intimate.

"Seems like you're enjoying yourself," I murmur, finding that my hormones are taking over and I can't help but have that husky tone in my voice. He tilts his head back slightly, his red hair fluttering against my cheek and making me shiver.

"So I am," he says and I pick up the husk in his voice too, and I feel comforted by the fact that I'm not the only one that's getting a raging hard on from this exchange.

He turns quickly and my hands go to his waist, slowly running over the seam of the exposed shirt, hidden by the jacket. He purrs and it goes straight to my groin, I feel like I'm going to tackle him to the floor and just suck his face but suddenly our moment is ruined by a call of my name and his. The show was about to start and I pulled away, as he walked over to where the rest of the models were heading. I separated and went onto the stage to introduce myself and thank everyone for coming. It was going to be hard to walk with the bulge in my jeans; luckily my sweater covered it from the people's eyes.

**~*~**

Backstage is crazy, it always has been. Models are bustling around like chickens without heads as the girls assisting them chase after them with garments and make up brushes. Axel is even bustling about, his jeans are unbuttoned and my eyes zero in on the exposed flesh of his stomach and the tight material of his underwear. I snap out of it when he buttons them and is shoved almost violently into a shirt.

They only have a few minutes to get ready, and by the time it's finished the first girls are already walking back and rushing to change into the next outfits. It's really crazy back here, but everyone is buzzing with excitement and every second Axel gets to spare he shoots me a look and it makes my knees weak and I falter with whatever I'm saying or fixing.

It's a look filled with lust and unhidden want. But fuck, I want him just as bad.

**~*~**

The show is finally over, and the models are all changing back into their regular clothes and heading out to get to the after party destination. I walk towards the back door, fully intended on sneaking out and disappearing from the foaming reporters when a hand catches me shoulder and spins me around. My back is pressed to the wall and I'm about to scream when I realize it's Axel pinning me in place.

His body is pressed so close to mine, it's almost enough to make me moan and I get the chance because he's crashing his lips against mine and instead of shoving him away I tangle my fingers in his hair and pull his face closer. He grinds his hips into mine and I arch away from the wall, following his hips with my own. I can feel his warm breath coming out in puffs from his nose against my cheek, and my lungs are aching but I don't want to pull away, his tongue is sliding sensually inside of my mouth and my entire body feels like mush.

He pulls away, panting and there's a smirk on his kiss bruised lips. I look up at him, my own chest heaving and he chuckles breathlessly. "I've wanted to do that since I saw your face in Vogue," he whispers and the lust in his tone makes my skin erupt in goose bumps.

"Is that so?" I say softly and can't hide the smirk as it takes over my lips. So his reason behind choosing my show over the other was because he wanted to have his way with me? Well, I couldn't complain, I've wanted to work with him so badly because he was just so delicious to look at.

"Yes, and it seems it's mutual," he says and I blush realizing my arousal is pressing into his thigh that had somehow gotten between my legs. I bit my lip to muffle a moan as he pushes his leg against me, my head thumping against the wall only hard enough to make it hurt a little, and he takes that as an invitation to attack my neck with his mouth. His lips are soft and warm; his tongue is burning hot as it draws little designs on my skin which he sucks at harshly. I realize my legs are shaking and my finger nails are almost digging into his scalp.

"L-lets forget the after party and get the fuck to my house," I whisper and basically dry hump his leg. He pulls away from my abused neck laughing, and I grip his wrist harshly tugging him out the back door and towards my car. I notice my driver watching us curiously as we race towards the car, both laughing like two convicts who've just escaped the state penitentiary. I throw the door open and we tumble inside, breathing heavily as we collapse on the leather seats. The driver peaks through the window, but the curiosity is replaced with knowing and I blush.

"To your apartment, sir?" he asks but before I answer, he starts the car and begins to drive. It was strange how well he knew me. I mean, it wasn't like I dragged models into my car after every show and took them to my place. This was my first time ever doing this, so his intuition was astounding. Axel though appeared horrified for a few seconds before turning his gaze to me, eyes a little wider then his natural size.

"You do this often?" he asks quietly and something in his tone makes me panic. I raise my hands and shake my head vigorously.

"No! N-never actually, he's just…sharp like that," I say and Axel raises a thin brow before chuckling and leaning over, closing the tiny window and pushing me onto my back on the leather seats. He's hovering over me, his hair cascading around his face and making his pale skin even paler.

"Good," he says and leans down, connecting his lips to mine and positioning himself in between my legs, I in turn wrap them around his waist and run my hands through his hair, holding his head firmly in place as he bites and sucks at my bottom lip. My moan is muffled by his mouth and I've never been this turned on in my life. His kisses stray from my mouth and back to my neck, I tilt my head to the side and give him more room to nip and mark. His warm breath fanning over my damp skin makes me shiver and only using one hand to support himself, he brings the other down and runs it up my thigh, fingers crawling slowly under the hem of my sweater.

Finally his hand touches my skin, and I squeak. That…is embarrassing. His long fingers feel every inch of skin they can reach and my hands feel too stationary. I start moving them down, and bring them to his back, gripping his jacket firmly and he smirks. "I can't wait to get you out of these clothes," he breathes against my ear; the sensation makes me bite my lip.

"God, I want you so bad," I reply and he just pushes the bulge in his jeans against my own, making us both hiss out in pleasure. I always knew friction was good. The car slows to a stop and I know we're in the underground parking of my building. Axel pulls away, taking his nice, warm hands with him and we stumble out of the back seat. My driver raises a brow at me before excusing himself and climbing back into the car. I feel Axel lacing his fingers through mine and find that I could definitely get used to it, which is weird considering I just officially met him today. That thought is pushed out of my mind as he looks at me and I lead him towards the stairs, then the elevator.

Getting to my apartment never seemed to take this long before, and in the elevator we almost missed our stop because Axel couldn't seem to tear himself away from me and I wasn't helping…I mean having my hands on the back of his necking holding him in place. We run so fast I think we could qualify for the 100 meter dash, my hands are shaking and Axel grabs the keys from me and slides the right one in smoothly. He smirks smugly at me and I roll my eyes pushing him into the apartment and jumping up, making him stumble back as he catches me and holds me, with his hands under my ass. I grin and kiss him roughly, taking him off guard because until now I've been nice and submissive. I bite his bottom lip and pull it into my mouth with a good suck and he groans, kicking the door shut and presses me to the wall, kissing back just as fiercely.

"Carry me to the room," I say giggling and he smiles brightly, pulling me away from the wall and towards the room while I kiss his neck and jaw softly, enjoying the taste of his smooth skin. "It's the last one, by the way," I whisper as I kiss the shell of his ear and he reaches my room door, walking in and dropping me unceremoniously onto the large bed. He slides out of his jacket and I'm pulling off my sweater. I think we're both pretty done with the damn foreplay and I'm kicking my pants and boxers off while he opens his wallet and pulls out a condom.

I smirk at him, making my way to the edge of the bed and grab him by his belt loops. I pull him towards me and he watches with hungry eyes as I unbutton his jeans and pull the zipper down slowly, sliding his pants off his hips even slower.

Okay, maybe I want to tease him a little, he just has the most beautiful body and his legs are to die for. I run my hands along his thighs and he bites his lip, watching me as I tug off his underwear. His eyes are on me the entire time and I feel a little self conscious until I look up and realize just how much he's enjoying this. I wrap my hand around his shaft and he tilts his head back, a small moan making its way past his lips as I pump him. He lets out a choked gasp when I swallow his head, swirling my tongue around it, slicking it with spit as I move down, taking him in deeper and deeper until it touches the back of my throat.

I've always taken pride in my almost non-existent gag reflex and I swallow, the muscles in my throat constricting around him and the sounds he's making are enough to make me moan. I can feel his muscles tense under my hands that are braced on his thighs, he's also trembling a bit and I smirk while I bob my head, dipping my tongue into the slit and making him moan even louder.

God, he could be an award winning vocalist with a voice like that, it's so smooth and sensual. I find myself wanting to hear him more and more, especially making sounds like that. I'm suddenly pulled up and my lips are being attacked as I'm pushed back onto the bed, I giggle when he tears the condom wrapper almost viciously. I take it from him and slide my hands down in-between us, I watch him and I slowly slide it on. His eyes roll into the back of his head and he grips the bed sheets. I finish putting it on and reach in-between my head board and mattress. It's my special hiding place and I think it's rather clever. Axel must think so too because he smirks, "Nice little hiding spot, Roxas," he purrs and I lick my lips when he takes away the lube and pops the cap open.

"Much more creative then under the bed or in the nightstand, I think," I say and watch him pour some on his fingers, slicking them and slowly moving them down. I bite my lip when he presses his finger against my entrance, circling it gently and leaning down to kiss me softly. The kiss is tender, and not as rough as the other ones. I think he's apologizing for the pain he's about to cause. He pushes the finger in and I hiss at the intrusion, relaxing as best as I can when he tells me to. He pushes a second one in and I'm starting to really realize how long his damn fingers are.

"F-fuck," I groan as he scissors them, a dull sting settling in my lower back. He kisses my cheek softly and apologizes, I don't really know why until he puts the third finger in. My hands shoot up and I grip his shoulders tightly, finger nails slightly digging into his soft skin. He moves his fingers around and I shift my hips. Then he curls his fingers up and I moan loudly, before I throw my head back I see his smirk. My body trembles slightly as he rubs that spot for a few seconds then pulls out, slicking the already slick condom with the left over lube on his fingers. He pulls my hips and I wiggle down closer, he lifts me slightly and I bit my lip as he pushes into me. When the hell did he get so big? I squeeze my eyes tight as I'm stretched even more then before.

"You alright?" he asks quietly against the shell of my ear, his breath is ragged and the arms he's supporting himself with are shaking and the muscles are tight under his pale skin. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and try not to move too suddenly. I raise my hips a little and he moans in my ear, making my skin tingle and I move again.

"Nngh, can I move?" he groans, I smirk and kiss his neck softly, right under his ear.

"Yeah," I say and he pulls out, almost all the way by the feel of it and pushes it back in slowly. A drawn out moan leaves my lips as he does this a few more times before speeding up. I wrap my legs around his waist and start moving my hips at the same tempo as him. The feeling of him inside me is amazing, the fluidness of our movement is hypnotizing and when he pushes in deeper, I see stars. I throw my head back, mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure.

He takes advantage and bites down on my neck, his own moans muffled by my skin as our movements slowly lose their fluidness and become more crazed as we get closer to climax. The heat pooling in my stomach seems to overflow and spreads throughout my entire body, warming me to the tips of my fingers and I curl my toes. Axel's name is leaving my lips over and over, and it tastes so good on my tongue, like I've been saying it for years. I realize he's whispering my name into my ear, and with each thrust he's hitting that spot inside me that makes me tense with pleasure.

"Oh God, Roxas," he purrs, licking the shell of my ear and I tighten my hold on him, pulling his body closer to mine, our chests sliding together with the sweat and the heat is almost too much.

"Uhn, A-Axel…s-shit, you're so g-good," I moan loudly as he slips a hand between us and starts pumping me, the same hand that made me weak in the knees from simply shaking it earlier was now driving me insane, taking me closer to completion.

"Come on Roxas, cum for me," he groans and again those damn rolled R's. I can't hold on any longer and I arch off the bed, my back a perfect replica of a taut bowstring. Axel groans deeply, hiding his face against the crook of my neck as he cums, the condom stopping it from spilling inside me. He collapses a few seconds later and goes to roll off but my arms are still wrapped around him. I growl when he tries to pull away.

"Stay right here," I say softly and he chuckles, pulling away enough to look at me and he smiles, placing a kiss on the tip of my nose.

"Can I take off this condom first, then we'll cuddle?" he asks and I groan in annoyance before reluctantly letting him go and pointing towards the little garbage can in my room. While he does that I reach into my hiding place, pulling out a _Wet One_ and wipe away the residue of our actions from my stomach. I pull the sheets out from under me and cover myself, making sure to leave space for Axel to crawl in. He comes back and I sit up as he crawls into bed, I wipe his stomach and toss the used napkin somewhere on the floor. He chuckles before pulling me down and against his side; I curl against him sighing contently.

"So…what now?" I find myself wondering out loud and Axel draws little designs on my bare back. He hums his response and I look up at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" he asks, voice tired and I can hear the beginning of a yawn in it.

"Well…between us?" I ask and he chuckles before squeezing me slightly.

"I take you on a proper first date, and we go from there," he replies and I smile happily, nuzzling my nose into his side.

"I'd like that," I reply and shut my eyes, his breathing slows and I know he's falling asleep too. I feel deep down that I could get used to having him lay here, even if I just met him. There was something about him that felt like I had known him forever.

Maybe it was love at first sight or something to do with past lives (my brother seems hell bent on believing in that junk), I wasn't sure and I wasn't about to torture myself with over-thinking. I was simply going to enjoy having him here. I also note that I'd have to hide my stash of photos of him that I clipped out of magazines, those things were almost pornographic.

Guess I wouldn't be needing them anymore, heh heh.

* * *

**A/N:** I really need to stop reading smut before bed, cause then I wake up with these urges to write it.

I actually dreamt of Axel on a Zombie Island, working with these other humans to kill off Zombies but this one dude accidentially killed this woman and her son and threw them down a water fall then he fought with Axel and ended up getting Paranah Eggs in his eyes and he was going to go blind but Axel cured him with fire, but made it seem like he was only making it worse, but the guy realized he fixed him and they went back to the camp site where this doctor was removing a baby from this girl and he had to like the blood off it and it had freaking horns and he was in love with this zombie girl and it was a pretty messed up dream

Then suddenly that dream is gone and he's a super model working with Roxas, a fashion designer prodigy and that lead to this.  
My dreams are soo messed up.

Anyways, enjoy my brain vomit and review if you'd like 8D


End file.
